


Djinn

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Djinni & Genies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed some Destiel in my life.</p><p>All I want is some Destiel in my life.</p><p>Cas gets caught by a Djinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Djinn

**Author's Note:**

> NOT PART OF ZEPPELIN SERIES LOVES.
> 
> Happy goings (:

"So what do you think we're dealing with Sammy?" Dean pulled a beer out of the mini fridge and sat down across from Sam at the little table in their motel room.

Sam sighed and clicked a few things on his computer, "Well I think it's a Djinn."

Dean sighed loudly and slammed his bottle down, "Friggin' genies."

"Maybe we can get Cas to help us on this? Finish the job quicker."

Dean nodded and took his phone out, "I'll give him a call."

After the call there was a flutter of wings and Cas appeared before them, "Do you know where the Djinn is?"

Sam nodded, "We figure that it's hiding out in the large warehouse complex on the other side of town."

"Okay I'll go."

"No Cas I don't think that's a goo- Damn it!" Dean stood up.

"Calm down Dean, he's an angel what can happen?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas popped in the warehouse where the djinn was and looked around. There was a noise behind him and when he turned around to inspect, the djinn was there.

The djinn grabbed his head and his hands lit up.

Cas saw black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Cas woke up next he was laying in a very comfortable bed in a brightly lit room.

He looked around the room but then he felt someone shift.

"Babe? Why are you up so early? Abbigail doesn't need to get up for school today, snow day."

Cas froze and looked over, Dean was staring at him. Who's Abbigail?

Dean leaned in and kissed him, "Not feeling well again?"

Cas was speechless for a moment but then nodded. He knew this wasn't real but oh how did he want it to be.

Dean sat up and got out of bed, "I'll go make you some breakfast, you need to nourish the baby."

Wait what...

Cas looked down at his stomach and there was a slight bulge. He laid his hand on his belly. How?

"You know, angels mating cycle? You're the one who told me about that. I guess you really are not feeling well."

Cas looked at Dean while he walked away. He didn't even know the mating cycle was actually real...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam were at the warehouses getting the equipment they needed.

Sam stopped Dean, "Should we bring the dream root? One of us can pull him out then if he is caught."

Dean nodded and packed the root with all the other necessities.

They walked into the warehouse, knives at the ready.

They got to an opening and they saw Cas strung up, blood drip out of his hand.

Dean ran to him and cut him down, catching Cas when he fell. Sam pulled out the dream root and made the concoction.

He was about to drink it when Dean stopped him, "What?"

"Why do you get to go in?"

Sam scoffed, "Dude really?" He backed the whole thing before Dean could say anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas watched Dean move around the kitchen in amazement. This was his dream. All of this.

He heard little footsteps running towards them and he turned. A little girl with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair came it, Abbigail.

"Papa! Daddy!"

Dean turned around and lifted her, "Hi sweetheart! Are you ready for breakfast? We're having pancakes and bacon!"

Abbigail's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. Cas smile at them.

There was a knock on the door and Cas got up to go answer it.

He opened the door and Sam was standing there.

"Hello Sam. How are you?"

"Cas! You know this is a dream right? it's not real. You need to kill yourself to awaken."

Cas looked saddened at that, "I know Sam..."

Sam looked confused, "If you know then why haven't you-"

"Hey babe who is it? Oh Sam, hey man you weren't supposed to come for like another hour."

Cas stepped aside and flushed, retreating behind Dean. Sam looked at Dean then to Cas, understanding dawning on his face.

"Hey Dean. Oh you know, just thought I'd stop by earlier."

Dean nodded and invited him inside. So this was why Cas didn't want to leave.

Little footsteps came running, "Uncle Sammy!" A little girl jumped into Sam's arms, his face full of surprise.

"Hey!" He turned to Cas who was avoiding Sam's gaze.

"Well I need to go back and check on breakfast, Abbigail want to help?"

Abbigail wiggled in Sam's hold until he put her down, she took Dean's hand and they left.

Sam stared at Cas, "Cas I know that you love it here but this isn't the way. We need you man, the real Dean needs you."

Cas stared hard at Sam, "Really Sam? Because all that I feel that I am to you two is just something to help get a hunt done faster. You guy's don't really need me. So why can't I just spend the rest of my life in here? Were I am actually loved, appreciated. Where I'm happy?"

"Because it's not real Cas! And I'm sorry you thought we were treating you like that, maybe we were. But we do need you. You're Dean's best friend, you are our friend."

Cas paced, "Just a friend." He turned to Sam and his face was of heartbreak.

Sam softened, "Cas maybe, who knows. You know how Dean is-"

"Ya I know Sam, but you're right. It's not real."

"Cas you know what you have to d-"

"I know Sam. I need to kill myself to wake up. Just... Lets wait until their not there to witness it." Cas turned away from Sam and walked in the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sat a plate of pancakes in front of Cas, "Since the little ones been craving these I made them for you."

Cas smiled at him and cast a weary glance at Sam who had a confused face on. Cas turned to his food, deciding to ignore Sam's questioning stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was washing dishes when Sam came up, "Cas..."

Cas sighed and turned the water off, he turned to face Sam.

"I know."

Sam nodded and looked down, he caught a glimpse of Cas's stomach. It was kinda rounder then he knew it always stayed...

Sam's eyes blew wide, "C-Cas? A-Are you-"

"Yes Sam. Apparently in this world the angel mating cycle is real. I am not sure it is in our own..." Cas grabbed a knife and positioned it at his chest, "I'll see you Sam."

"WAIT!" Sam and Cas turned to where Dean was standing. He walked over to Cas.

Dean quietly whispered, "Baby please don't. Don't do this, you can be happy with me. With out little family growing."

Cas shook his head, tears leaking, "It's not real."

Dean kissed him, "But it's better then what you have. In here you have me, we're a family."

"Cas... You need too."

Cas looked at Sam and then to Dean, tears streaming down, "I'm sorry..." He plunged the knife in his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was waiting , he had finished off the Djinn and just needed to wait for Sam to get to Cas.

But what if Cas didn't want to come back?

Dean's heart aches and he stared at Cas, then he saw it.

Tears. 

Tears were leaking from Cas's eyes. He must be crying in his dream, he probably doesn't want to leave...

Sam gasped awake beside Cas, "Did you find him? Is he coming back?"

Sam looked around him for a second and nodded, "Y-Ya. Did you get the Djinn?"

Dean nodded, Cas gasped awake and Dean turned to Cas, gripping his shoulders.

"Hey man, welcome back! Maybe you shouldn't go running off by yourself." Dean smirked at Castiel.

Cas stared at Dean for a minute then turned to Sam. His heart sunk. He addressed Dean while getting up, "Did you get it?"

Dean nodded, "Ya. Bastard would've fed off your angel juice for ages. Glad you're back man." Dean helped him up.

Cas nodded, his hand drifted to his stomach and rested there for a moment before he dropped it. The brothers noticed this, Dean gave a weird face for a second before returning to normal, Sam's face was of sadness.

Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder, "Glad to have you back man. Lets get home."

Dean walked ahead, Sam behind him. Cas didn't move.

Dean turned back around, "Cas, you coming?"

Cas snapped out of his trance and looked to Sam and Dean, his face full of sorrow, "No."

Dean was taken by surprise, "No?"

"No. I'm leaving. Goodbye," and in a flap of wings Cas was gone.

Dean turned to Sam, "Do you know what that's about?"

Sam shook his head sadly, "No. Probably just needs some time off 'cuz you know whatever he dreamt about was his heaven man."

"Do you remember what it was?"

Sam shook his head no, "No, I don't. "

Dean nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about a month since Cas left and Dean was going crazy. Cas hadn't been answering his prayers or anything. Dean cornered Sam.

"Sam, I think you're lying about not remembering what Cas dreamt of. Cas is not answering my prayers and he looked so heartbroken when he left, I want you to tell me exactly what he dreamt of so I can get his feathery ass down here and make him get over it."

Sam laid the book down that he was reading and chewed his lip, "Dean, it's not-"

"I don't give a crap! I want you to tell me, now."

Sam huffed, "Fine. He dreamt he had an apple pie life... with you. You two had a daughter and another on the way. Apparently in that life the angel mating cycle is real and Cas was able to get pregnant. Cas didn't want to leave and the fake you almost convinced him not too and now he's back and he's sad. Happy?"

Dean's mouth was wide open, he was shocked. Cas dreamt of an apple pie life.... With him.

"Dean."

Dean's mouth snapped shut and he stood up, going to his room.

He made a choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean sat on his bed and closed his eyes.

_'Cas. I know you can hear me man. Please, come back. I miss you, Sam misses you. I-I know about what you dreamt of while you were captured by the Djinn and how you almost decided not to come back to me. I-I'm glad you did though, I need you man. More than just need- I didn't want to tell you this because hey, it's not really my way but I love you man. Not just as a brother or a-a friend, I mean more. I want to be able to hold you, kiss you, and have all that you dreamt about. I want to give that to you. So please, come back.'_

When Dean opened his eyes there was no one. He sighed and laid back on his bed. There was the sound of wings flapping, "I got your message."

Dean sat up right and stared at Cas. Cas shifted, uncomfortable, "Did- Did you really mean that?"

Dean smiled and stood up, pulling Cas into him.

Dean leant forward and kissed him, "Yes. I did."

 


End file.
